


10 Reasons Why

by PhoenixNinja101



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixNinja101/pseuds/PhoenixNinja101
Summary: The 10 Reasons Why He Can't Love.





	10 Reasons Why

**Normal POV!**

**I.**  
His parents only had one child, and they can't even give him the attention he needs. Being born with a nearly nonexistent presence, he should've known, but to be forgotten by your own? It had hurt more than it should.

Believing that they're working for the sake of their child, they had forgotten the most important thing. Always overseas, but never home. Sometimes they visit, but not come home. It's a house, not a home. They're here, yet they're not. And that's how it's always been, with the strangers he called parents.

 **II.**  
His grandmother was his only family who acted like a family. She cared, she cooked, she cleaned, and she _stayed_. Always, always there, waiting for him to come home.

But that's just it. She acted like a family, and she _was_ family, but she's not _his_ family. She was just a mere substitute, a replacement for his parent's absence, and she could never compare to the gap they left him with.

 **III.**  
Ogiwara was the first friend he ever made, the first person to ever take notice. But whatever friendship they had didn't last long, nor did it matter if it was so easy to lose him because he _left._ He left and he didn't even look back. And it hurt him so, knowing it had been _him_ that made him do so.

 **IV.**  
Aomine was the second person he'd befriended in his whole life of being invisible. He was foul, he was talented, he was bright, and it hurt.

_That was a mistake._

He had gotten so used to Aomine's light that he'd forgotten what it felt like in the darkness. The feeling of loneliness came back so unexpectedly, he hadn't expected the pain being twice as much as before, with the light blinding him so much it stung.

It was a mistake, letting his guard down.

It was _his_ mistake.

 **V.**  
Akashi found him after Aomine, found something in him no one ever had. He noticed. He noticed _him._

But that was that. He was noticed but the attention didn't last long. It never did. It never does.

 **VI.**  
Midorima saw nothing special in him, but he acknowledged his skill. He saw nothing and made it something and _maybe there is_ ; but the respect for him was not a respect _to_ him.

 **VII.**  
Murasakibara never looked his way; never worth his attention.

And maybe because he had unknowingly failed his — _their_ expectations.

 **VIII.**  
Kise saw him. Kise _saw_ him. Kise saw but he did not know and he did not understand.

That was how Kise was; never to judge and never to understand. A simpleton - he believes only in what he sees.

_(And maybe because he never bothered to know him.)_

**IX.**  
Momoi saw nothing and everything in anything, including him.

She reached, and reached, and reached but never got to grasp. She gives and gives but never receives. She loved but was never loved back.

And it was suffocating, how much he's being given, knowing he was taking it for granted.

He did not deserve her.

He does not deserve her.

 **X.  
** And then there was Kagami. Kagami who was Bakagami. Kagami who was a basketball idiot. Kagami who was brightbrigtbright _(brighter than Ao—)_

And Kagami who was so, so much like —but Kagami's not Aomine, and he never was.

And he shouldn't be comparing them in the first place.

He felt awful. _He_ was awful. Kagami was too good for him. He didn't deserve his kindness.

He didn't deserve Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: A'ight, feel free to interpret this however you want. I am just so sick and tired of having to explain myself. I changed my Username, so don't forget to follow/favorite me! This is the one and only PhoenixNinja101 signing out!
> 
> ~~~CHAO!~~~


End file.
